At Least We'll Be Loved
by In Smithereens
Summary: The marauders come across a girl in a white dress. Sirius/Buffy


A not-so-vague Disclaimer: I don't own the Buffyverse or Harry Potter; I'm just using Whedon and Rowling's characters and making no profit. The song title comes from the Rilo Kiley song 'More Adventurous', I don't own that either.

"Hurry the fuck up!" James half-shouted, looking back at his friends. The map had shown that Filch was patrolling the corridors outside the Gryffindor common room and they had to hurry if they were going to make curfew. It wouldn't have been a problem if James hadn't misplaced his cloak in the chaotic mess that was their dorm, but as it was they had to be cautious.

"Your use of expletives isn't helping things," Remus all hut rolled his eyes as he dragged Peter and Sirius along. Sirius had decided that it would be a good idea to flirt with a girl in the Hog's Head, not caring that her boyfriend was watching and they had got into a fight. He had to keep from smiling; Sirius and Peter wouldn't walk properly for at least a week. Not that it was funny that Peter had allowed himself to be led by Sirius' more carnal desires… wait, that sounded bad, but Peter really needed to learn that he shouldn't stand near Sirius in a fight, it never ended well. As they rounded the lake, James came to a dead halt before running towards the bank.

"Someone's down there." He called back to them; Remus broke into a run, leaving the other two marauders to limp after them. There was a girl there, face-down in the water, her white dress spread around her and her blonde hair floating in the water. James turned her over and his eyes widened.

"She's not breathing." He said, trying to remember their first aid training.

"Give her CPR."

"I'm trying to remember how." Sirius pushed him away and put his lips on hers, breathing for her as he pressed on her chest. After a while her eyes opened and Sirius moved away so she could choke out the water.

"Angel?" She asked in a hoarse voice. "Is this heaven?" She looked around. They frowned, how had an American girl ended up drowning by the lake?

"No love, you're alive." Sirius said in a kind tone he usually only used when talking to Remus on the day after the full moon.

"But the master… I was supposed to die." As she sat up they saw that her neck was bleeding.

"Vampire?" Remus asked. Pushing her hair out of the way so he could try and stop the bleeding. She flinched when he touched her. "Sorry, I just don't want you to bleed out."

"Sorry, I'm just not big with the whole strangers touching my neck wounds… How do you know about vampires?"

"Wizards." They said simply. She frowned but seemed to accept this fact.

"We're going to need to get you to the hospital wing." Sirius moved closer to her but before he could lift her she moved away from him.

"No hospitals. I'm fine. I just need to get to school."

"You drowned, and we're the only school for miles."

"No, Sunnydale high is only a few minutes from here."

"Sunnydale? Where do you think you are?" James asked.

"Sunnydale, California." She said slowly as if she was talking to a child.

"You're in Scotland, love." She frowned.

"I'm not your love. And I need to get home."

"She might have a concussion," Remus murmured. "Do you know what year it is?"

"1997." The marauders shared a look.

"It's 1975." Sirius said gently.

"Great, now we can add time-travel to the list of impossible things I've done." Before they could respond, Dumbledore touched James' shoulder.

"I think we should get Miss Summers into the hospital wing." The marauders jumped, and James started to explain what had happened but Dumbledore silenced him with a look. "I think we can forget that you were out of your common room."

"Hey," the girl stood up and looked at Dumbledore, giving him a hard look as if she was unaware that she was much smaller, younger and less powerful than him. "I've got to get home; I don't have time to sit around in hospitals."

"I'm afraid that's not possible." He said conjuring a stretcher. She shook her head.

"I'm not staying here, if I could get here, I can get home." The marauders looked at each other, not sure what to make of the small girl's resolve.

"I think it would be better if we spoke inside." Dumbledore said, his gentle tone not changing but seeming full of pity. She looked down, obviously looking for something but not finding it. Everything went into slow-motion as Sirius watched her defiant expression change into one of deep despair as she bit her lip and her eyes filled with tears. She sat down in shock and clutched at the cross pendant she was wearing.

"I failed them, didn't I? I broke the rule. I died."

Author's Note: I know I shouldn't be starting new series' (given that I have a bunch to update and exams to revise for), but I was watching Prophecy Girl today and this came to me. Feedback would be lovely.


End file.
